


Vanished

by Querion



Series: Loving Seven [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, Missing Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A year has passed since baby Cells Janeway was born. The starship Voyager and her crew continues on their way back home to the Alpha Quadrant. Then tragedy strikes.





	1. Call me Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Loving Seven series.
> 
> Please comment to tell me what you think and don`t forget to leave me kudos.

The Janeway-Hansen family sat at the table one evening having dinner. Their diet was as healthy as every Federation family would eat, only it had taken on a slight change. A few days in the week they ate animal, people, plant and even star ship shaped food with biodegradeable plastic forks, spoons and knives and drank juice from brightly coloured sippy cups. Janeway was not keen at first but she adapted. When Seven offered her girlfriend coffee in a bright orange mug, Janeway had put her foot down. That was where she drew the line between being a mother and a star ship captain and coffee drinker. She diplomatically told Seven that coffee did not taste the same when drank in a different mug but the one her girlfriend had given her on her previous birthday. Seven knew this was illogical but she played along and did not want to argue with her already frustrated partner. Kathryn Janeway was brave, things like frustration and illogical outburst of tempers were a stranger to her, but here, in these walls, Janeway was easily provoked by her family. Seven or Cells could easily reduce her to an emotional wreck at the smallest provocation.

 

Janeway had secretly sought the Doctor`s counsel one day, behind her partner`s back. The EMH was surprised at the weird and vague phrasing of words from his commanding officer but he was getting used to the elusive, shy but also fiercely determined mother.

 

Captain Janeway walked into sick bay one evening while Seven and the little girl had gone to the holodeck for a walk. Janeway looked around and noted that sick bay was empty. She smiled and briskly walked towards the Doctor`s office. She saw him sitting at the computer busily tapping something away.

" _Ah, captain Janeway, to what do i owe this surprise visit?"_ He said and Janeway walked in and sat on a chair facing him.

 _"May i have a word with you, Doctor?"_ So Janeway explained all about losing self control when she was with her family, the frustration she felt when her daughter refused to call her anything but her title, the irrational jealousy she felt of Seven and their daughter`s interactions. The Doctor silently listened and nodded his head where appropriate. Finally after the captain was done explaining she looked at him expectantly.

" _Well, captain, it seems to me that your problems are not problems at all. It`s a perfectly normal_   _reaction to new parents with a busy lifestyle. It seems to me that Saoirse is developing her own unique personality and refuses to go by the norm. Remember that she has above average IQ compared to children of her own chronological age would be. As you know she has nanoprobes within her and her mother, Seven`s and your genes, which contributed to her intelligence.  Even though she loves you both dearly as her parents, you both breastfeed her  and there is a strong bond among you, she sees you and Seven as separate beings. Beings who are different but do the same things for her._

The EMH dismissed her after reassuring and allaying her anxieties. The captain felt better and left for her quarters to prepare dinner for her family. Back in the present she tried again.

" _M-O-M-M-Y. Mommy. Now say it with me, Cells, Mommy_." The captain mother said slowly as she popped a Voyager shaped potato in her mouth and chewed while waiting for Cells to spell the word.

" _Catain Janenay!"_ The toddler enunciated each word as clearly as a one year old above average child may have done.Janeway was getting very frustrated. No matter how much she tried to get her daughter to call her Mommy, the toddler kept calling her what the crew did, Captain Janeway. Seven watched in amused silence at her girlfriend`s growing frustration at the little girl`s disinterest in her captain mother`s efforts to teach her things she did not want to learn. Finally Janeway gave up for the day but she was determined to try again some other day. She asked Seven to call her Mommy so the baby could at least hear it from her Borg mother.

" _Is it not what i already do, Kathryn?"_

_"What?"_

_"I call you, Mommy, in front of Cells all the time so she can hear it from me. I am uncertain as to why she stubbornly refuse to call you Mommy. We must talk to the Doctor and find  out."_ Seven said as she cut up a shuttle craft shaped piece of protein and speared it with her fork. She chewed on it slowly and looked at her partner. Seven noted confusion and logic warring within Janeway. Seven could read Kathryn like an open book. Janeway was getting a bit jealous of the mother -daughter relationship Seven shared with Saoirse Cells, but she knew this was irrational. She did not tell Seven that she had already been to the doctor regarding the matter. She pushed the jealousy she felt down to a dark corner of her thoughts and summoned logic.

 _"Thank you, Darling. I know you`re trying hard to make her know that i am not  the captain to her but her mother..."_ She smiled at her partner.

Seven reached across the table and rewarded her by planting a quick kiss on the pouting lips. She was rewarded with a cute lopsided smile from Kathryn.

The family finished their dinner and went to sit on the couch. Kathryn decided that she would take a few days off pestering her daughter to teach her. Perhaps she should go to the holodeck with her, tire her out and maybe she could have a quiet time with her lover. She wanted Seven badly, probably an unconscious way to vent her frustration.

Kathryn and Cells walked along a path in the corn fields of the simulation of Bloomington, her hometown. The gentle breeze caused the corn stalks to sway as if bowing down to them as they walked. Janeway imagined they were people, she heard them clap their hands and cheered them on as she and Cells walked to the front of the hall where Cells was going to receive "The best child who called her mother by her right name award."  Kathryn laughed out loudly causing the little girl walking in front of her to stop and look up at her.

_"Sorry, kid. It`s just a mother`s impossible wish. We better head back home now. Your`re beginning to slow down that means you`re tired, and maybe i can have a quiet time with your Mamma."_

_"Let go home, Catain Janenay."_ The little girl raised her arms up wanting her Mommy to carry her. Janeway nodded and reached down to pick her up. 

 

As the captain shut down the simulation she felt the simulation disappear around her, leaving the black and yellow grid. The baby had gone too.

"What the?!" Janeway looked around with growing alarm. She called the simulation up again and everything returned to where she and Cells left it. The path was there and so were the corn stalks but where had Cells gone?

 _"Tuvok to captain Janeway? Please respond."_ Tuvok`s voice was heard through her comm badge.

" _Janeway, here_. _I was about to call you. My daughter has just vanished as i was shutting the holodeck simulation we were in. I have restarted the simulation hoping that something had gone wrong even though she is  not made of photons and force fields, she should not just vanish as she did."_

" _Captain, we have lost all youngsters on board Voyager. Ensign Wildman reports Naomi missing, Commander Chakotay was on holodeck 2 horse riding with Icheb. He too reports Icheb vanished in plain sight. Mezoti and the twins, Azan and Rebi, were regenerating in cargo bay two, have also vanished. A borg cube has just gone to warp and we are in pursuit."_

 _"I`ll meet you on the bridge. Janeway out."_ The captain briskly walked to a nearby turbo lift to take her to the bridge.

" _Seven to the captain. Are you coming home shortly?"_ Janeway panicked. What was she going to tell her lover? How was she going to tell Seven that their daughter has vanished in thin air? How is Seven going to take the news? A full blown headache had materialized in her head and she did not like it at all. Kathryn was going to tear the alien who stole her daughter and her other children with her bare hands. 

 

Full of adrenaline, Kathryn felt herself shake. Her fingers trembled and she struggled to do a simple task such as to activate her comm badge and talk to her lover about their child.  

 

Seven of Nine placed the padd she was perusing. Baby clothes were her latest obsession. She wondered why all baby girl clothes were brightly coloured and mostly pink and "feminine" colours and why were baby boy clothes in hues of blue and "masculine." Apparently this has gone for centuries but it had started in the 20th century and in the 21st century some women started to see how illogical the idea was and had started a campaign to discourage the use of colour to base baby clothes on. Seven realised that she was missing two of her most favourite people, a certain adorable red head and an equally adorable strawberry blonde haired little bundle of joy. She stretched her legs on the couch in front of her and pressed her comm badge on her left breast.

" _Seven to the captain. Are you coming home shortly?"_ There was silence and Seven decided to wait for a few minutes then she would try again. A moment later she heard an uncharacteristic sounding Janeway.

 _"S...Seven, it`s Cells..."_ Alarm bells and the red alert warning sounded in the cabin.

"All senior officers to the bridge!"  Tuvok`s voice was heard. Seven practically jumped off the couch and headed straight for the door. She suspected that Kathryn and the baby were in some sort of danger. If they were then she was going to tear anyone who attacked her family with bare hands.

When Seven arrived on the bridge all the senior officers had also just arrived and were taking their stations. She looked at Kathryn`s back from the engineering station. Janeway`s shoulders looked so tense. She feared that touching her even slightly may cause her to either snap or bounce off the room a few times before tensing up again. Seven sighed when she was briefed by Chakotay. Janeway did not trust herself to tell the mother of her daughter the bad news herself, not yet. She had to concentrate on the mission to save the children.

Voyager had pursued the Borg cube for twenty minutes at warp 6, matching their speed by they did not seem to make any progress so the captain decided to use the space folding drive. In one and a half minute Tom brought the ship to a full stop and Tuvok had placed a tractor beam on the cube.

" _We are the Borg. Prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is futile."_   The Borg chant went on but something was off. Usually the machine people warn before they assimilate but this cube simply beamed all the children off Voyager without saying the traditional war chant.

" _Borg vessel. Why have you taken my people?"_

" _We are the Borg. We require a fresh infusion of your genetic material from your sub units. Our race is dying. It is the only way for self preservation."_

 _"We do not give our genetic samples and certainly not our sub units. We can help you find a cure for your affliction if you like but first give us our sub units back."_ Janeway said in her most intimidating voice. Seven was sure she has never heard her lover talk this way before. This was not her lover but the Starfleet captain and soldier. A soldier who was ready to kill to preserve her people but also who was ready to negotiate for a non violent solution.

" _We will not comply. W will take the sample material and return the sub units to you unharmed."_   

 _"Borg vessel, show me all the children. If they are unharmed and you return them to me i may consider granting your wish."_ Janeway looked back towards Seven. The younger woman`s eyes were red. Janeway wanted to go and comfort her, tell her that everything will be alright, but she stood in front of the view screen, waiting for the Borg to show her the children.

 

Captain Janeway was not prepared for the emotional rush she felt when she saw her one year old daughter in Icheb`s arm. The young man`s other arm held Naomi Wildman`s hand. Mezoti held Rebi and Azan`s hands in silent solidarity. If anyone thought these were just ordinary kids, they were greatly mistaken. To Kathryn they looked like brave little warriors facing their greatest fear with equanimity.

_Icheb, are you all alright?"_

_"Yes, captain. We are five star cool. Seven two nine, but we are six stars. Slashes come in pairs."_ Icheb said while looking directly into the captain`s eyes. He hoped that Janeway or any of the bridge crew would figure out what he was really saying.

 

Janeway looked at Icheb. She thought the brave boy had finally cracked and was paralyzed by fear. Then she looked back to Seven. The ex drone`s eyes seemed out of focus, as she usually did when she accessed her eidetic memory. Of, course! Kathryn thought. That must be a code of some sort. She must buy time to try and figure out how to beam the children out of the cube unharmed.

 

Tuvok looked at the captain for the fifth time and shook his head. He had been trying to break the code, without success.

 

The Borg vessel feared that the Federation ship with space folding technology was deceptively small but could cause significant damage to their systems. They did want the cure for their affliction so they decided to comply with the petite human captain`s wishes. They were particularly interested in the youngest sub unit, the one called Cells Saoirse Hansen -Janeway. She had the genetic make up of Seven of Nine former tertiary adjunct of the Unimatrix Zero One and the witty Federation captain Kathryn Janeway. She possessed the perfect genetic match for their continued existence. The other sub units were a bonus. Their memory files indicate past battles with this very ship caused much damage to cubes and a significant number of loss of Borg drones. It would be prudent to comply. 

 

 

 


	2. Deceived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyager children are captured on a Borg cube. They face being assimilated and unlawful genetic extraction. Janeway is losing her patience with her crew`s inability to break Icheb`s code. Seven of Nine feels inefficient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here`s more drama. Please comment and give me a kudos :)

" _I need facts, people, not speculations. Harry? How is your code breaking skills?_ Janeway sat at the head of the table in the conference room. The senior staff dared not look her in the eyes which were flashing fiercely. Janeway dared not look at her lover and mother of her missing child. She was riddled with guilt that she was a failure. Not only could she not make her own daughter call her by her proper title, she could not protect her from the Borg. What kind of captain and mother was she? Probably a failure at both.

" _You have twenty minutes, people. After that i am going to blast that cube and kill everyone on it while beaming the children out!"_ Kathryn heard a gasp from one of the senior staff. She looked around and realized that she had been thinking aloud. That was the last resort if all else failed. Deathly silence followed Janeway`s verbal outburst. Finally Seven spoke for the first time since the meeting began twenty minutes ago. Her eyes were puffy and red but nobody dared comment on it. Even B`Elanna Torres was silent. She was expecting a baby in a few months and her child could easily have been on that cube if the baby were here. Torres shivered at the thought of how she would have reacted. She had deep respect for the two mothers who managed to somehow keep their heads focused on the task at hand.

_""Captain, if i may go to our quarters for a few minutes."_ Janeway raised an inquisitive eye brow at Seven but the ex drone made it more or less like an order. Janeway did not question her but nodded her head in acknowledgement. The captain knew that in matters related to children, parents` decisions overrode the captain`s , only if the captain felt there was a risk to the parent`s decision was she to intervene.

Samantha Wildman and B`Elanna Torres had their heads bent together over a padd. Janeway could hear harsh whispers as they worked on a plan. Finally Wildman spoke.

" _Captain the Borg cubes may be all powerful but there is a design flaw which make them vulnerable. See here?"_

_"Yes?"_ Janeway asked as B`Elanna took over the explanation.

" _Every Borg cube is fitted with  transporters  and replicator generators. A number of them per cube in fact. These are constantly online and remodulate and rebuild the ship if damaged from scratch. This is the ultimate weapon, not to fight but to be able to rebuild itself when damaged and block any further attacks._

_"Lieutenant Torres, please get to the point."_ Janeway already knew this tactical information. She wanted a solution to getting her daughter and all the other children off the cube.

" _I`m getting there, captain. So the best way to get our kids back is not to fight but remodulate a weapon which match the cube`s frequency. I believe Icheb gave us the modulating frequency but we need to understand it in order to use it._

_"I see. So how do we decode the modulating frequency?"_

 

Tuvok sat up from the padd he was reading. He looked as if he had realized something and started to tap at the padd mercilessly Janeway`s eyes hurt just watching his fingers fly on the small handheld device. He abruptly stopped and looked at the captain.

" _I believe this may be the modulating frequency but we need to recreate the cube on the holodeck to test it. We only have twenty minutes before we speak to the drones again. They have been unusually patient. That cannot be good."_ The security chief cautioned.

" _Agreed. Where`s Seven?"_ Janeway asked.

" _Here, captain."_ Seven entered the conference room with a small bright multicoloured cube which looked like the 21st century rubik`s cube.  Janeway wondered what her lover was up to but she did not want to interrupt. Seven walked to where Tuvok was and twisted and turned the cube. Every time she did a number or a symbol appeared. Without a word Tuvok typed in what Seven`s cube revealed until the whole sequence was written on the padd. Seven displayed the code on the conference room view screen for all to see.

" _So what are we looking at, Seven?"_ Chakotay asked.

" _This, commander, is the code which Icheb gave us. I remember that Tuvok gave Cells a kaltoh game when she was born. Cells has been playing with it ever since she was very small. I noticed that every time she twisted the cube and revealed a secret number or symbol a green light would be activated to indicate that she had done it correctly. So far she has revealed four of the numbers and symbols. So i went back to our quarters to try and figure out the remaining symbols. When i did this is what i discovered."_ Seven gave the captain the now opened rubik`s cube. Janeway saw that it looked bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. 

" _Is this an illusion of some kind? Why does it look bigger on the inside?"_

_"...because it is a modulating frequency. I believe Icheb was trying to say that the cube is bigger on the side where he and the other children are, it may be smaller on the other side where the transporter and replicator generators are located. We are five star cool could mean they are in a chamber off the fifth corridor from the entrance. Cool could mean that the room was not a regenerating area because Borg dwelling areas are usually hot and humid  of temperatures of about 39.8 degrees celsius. Seven two nine may mean that we should remodulate our frequency to match the cube`s which is: *796*//. Finally we should fire two photon torpedoes to completely disable the transporter and replicator generators."_  Seven concluded and looked at the captain patiently.

_"Can we run a simulation in ten minutes?"_ The captain asked hopefully.

_"Precisely, captain."_

The senior officers involved in code breaking beamed themselves from the conference room to holodeck one. They conducted the simulations and in the five simulations they did in five minutes, all of them were a success. 

Janeway walked out of the conference room with renewed hope. Just as she was about to sit in the captain`s chair she heard a hail from holodeck two. The simulations were a success.

" _Borg vessel we are ready to receive all our children and we will send you the cure for your affliction. We will part company and i don`t want to see you again."_

_"Very well, captain Janeway of Voyager. We are sending them now."_

A few seconds later five children materialized on the bridge at Janeway`s feet. Her daughter was not among them.

" _Borg vessel, why have you deceived me? Why have you changed the terms of our agreement? Where is the sixth child?"_

_"She is the perfect sample of your genetic material and of the one called Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct Of Unimatrix Zero One. She is of value to us. We seek her because she is your offspring."_ Janeway felt a cold sweat break as her body released more adrenaline. She tempered down the threat she intended to do. Probably something she would regret to have done all her life. She wanted to blast the cube and beam her baby out of it alive.

Janeway looked back at Seven, when their gaze met Kathryn knew what she had to do. She smiled. Seven was unsettled by the smile. She knew this woman if front of her was not her lover or the mother of her child but rather a Starfleet captain, soldier and right now a monster to the drones but unfortunately they were unaware of it yet.

" _Very well, you choose this method rather than resort to diplomacy. May i see the child. She is not mine and i don`t care what you do with her but i do want to see her before you take her away."_ Janeway heard as if daggers pierced her through the back. She knew it was Seven looking at her.

 

The drones looked at Janeway as if to sense her sincerity for a while then one of them brought baby Cells who was calm. She had a green pacifier between her lips and was calmly sucking on it. For some reason Seven instinctively hid behind Torres who was also standing at the bridge`s engineering console. Somehow the distressed mother had telepathically figured out what the captain intended to do. 

When Janeway saw her daughter and that she was alright and not yet assimilated she almost broke down and cried tears of relief but her Starfleet training took over and she stood to her full height.

" _Borg vessel, i can prove to you that who you hold on your ship is not my child."_ Janeway said with a straight face. She slowly paced in front of the view screen, taking her time.

" _Elaborate."_ They responded in unison.

_"Ask her to call me."_ Janeway challenged them and raised an eye brow.

 

When the baby saw the captain she reached her tiny hands towards the Borg view screen and called out loudly causing the green pacifier to fall out of her mouth.

" _CATAIN JANENAY! CATAIN JANENAY!"_ The little girl bounced in the Borg drone`s arms with excitement.

" _Well, Borg vessel? As you can see that sub unit as you call it is not my offspring. Now give me the child so i can return her to her mother. NOW!"_ Janeway`s voice boomed in the cube.

_"...but we do not understand. If this child has yours and Seven of Nine`s genetic material why does she call you by the wrong designation?"_

_"...because she is not my sub unit."_

 

A few seconds later the little girl was beamed back onto Voyager`s bridge along with a green pacifier tied with a green ribbon to her neck to keep it in place. She found herself sitting on the captain`s chair. Cells got off the captain`s chair and ran towards Janeway crying in distress:  _"Catain Janenay! Catain Janenay! Monster! Monster!"_ Janeway reached down and picked up the distressed baby in her arms to console her.

Captain Janeway, baby in her arms looked at Chakotay.

" _Let`s get out of here, warp nine. We are going to fight another day, not today!"_ The first officer ordered Paris who immediately steered the ship to jumped to warp. The little girl cried and was inconsolable. Janeway took her to the ready room followed by Seven. The Doctor was informed and came to the ready room as soon as he finished giving the other children a physical check up. What the EMH saw in the ready room when he walked in was a tender moment which made his holographic heart melt.

Kathryn sat on the long couch with a now calm baby in her arms, breastfeeding her. She did not bother covering herself up to conceal the fact that she was feeding her child. Seven sat next to her hugging them both with her arms. Her head was pressed against Kathryn`s side, happy to be together again. 


	3. Shore leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway and her senior staff agree for the crew to have shore leave and to perform some minor maintenance work on the hull. Seven of Nine is unusually horny and will not let Janeway out of her sight. She embarrasses the captain in a staff meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, they`re much appreciated :)

Kathryn Janeway, in her half asleep state, turned to her left towards the hot, wet suction on her left breast. She absently scratched her right nipple with her hand only to find that there were fingers on it twisting and rolling it deliciously. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure.

 _"You are awake, my Kathryn?"_ The unmistaken alto voice of her lover was whispered in her ear which made her tingle all over.

" _No, i`m still asleep. What are you up to?"_

 _"I am up to this..."_ Seven unceremoniously flipped her lover over so that she was lying on her stomach with her arse raised up in the air. Seven placed some pillows under her and a towel over the pillows.

 _"Now i can see all of you and you are all beautiful."_ The ex drone purred as she turned on the the bedside lamp to admire the magnificent globes and the engorged nether lips.

 

Kathryn felt a bit awkward and embarrassed and yet she did not know why. They have both seen each other in so many different states of undress for a long time but she reckoned that she still harboured some inhibitions probably because they have never tried this position before.

" _Seven...wait. I need to..do something before you proceed...please?"_

 _"Kathryn, i will not hurt you. I promise that i will be gentle."_ The ex drone said gently, seductively as she now leaned on Kathryn`s back and rubbed her generous bosom over her lover`s back. Janeway`s heightened senses felt  erect nipples glide over her back which caused her to hiss in arousal. Seven was now kneeling behind Kathryn. She massaged and squeezed the fleshy globes then rubbed her mound into Janeway. 

 _"I know but..."_ Janeway struggled to remember what she was going to say. She felt Seven`s hand parting her thighs then a finger circled her opening.

" _Seven..."_ She hissed in pleasure as she felt two fingers enter her and slowly started an in and out motion. Her breathing became shallow as her arousal soared through the bulkheads above her. Janeway pinched and twisted her nipples in her delirious state of arousal. At this point in time all her trepidation and uncertainty she felt earlier when they started this activity had flown out a nearby airlock. She felt Seven increase the speed of her fingers within Kathryn then suddenly Seven withdrew the fingers all the way out. This caused Kathryn to sigh in disappointment.

" _Don`t stop my Love, please?_ The aroused woman begged shamelessly.

 _"Be patient, Kathryn. I am not finished with you yet."_ The Borg woman said mysteriously causing Janeway to shiver in anticipation.

Seven of Nine spread her lover`s legs farther apart until the engorged nether lips were all exposed to her. Seven had to taste the flowing juices. As the younger woman swiped her tongue along the enticing seam, she felt her lover shiver. So Seven went to work. She enthusiastically worked her lover with the same zeal she placed on any task she was assigned to. Seven`s generous lips sucked on the outer then the inner lips. Finally she reached the clit and flicked it with her tongue and sucked on it. Kathryn shivered some more as little arrows of arousal shot through her whole body causing her to come strongly in the woman`s mouth. Warm fluid gently gushed out of her as an offering to her lover. Seven took a test tube she hid away from Kathryn and scooped up a large amount of the fluid and licked up the remaining offering. 

Janeway fell to her side and pulled Seven, who had crawled up to her lover, with her. They kissed enthusiastically until the need to breathe forced them to stop.

" _So Kathryn, what do you think of this position? Did you like it?"_ Seven asked, a bit unsure of Janeway`s response despite the obvious signs that Kathryn enjoyed their lovemaking.

" _It was perfection, Darling. What prompted you to, uh, fuck me like that?"_

_"Kathryn, do not use that word, our daughter is in the next room she may overhear what we are talking about."_

_"Oh yes, sorry Love."_

 

Kathryn looked at the chronometer, it read 02:15, too early to get ready for work.

 

That morning as Janeway sat on the bridge, she was still tingling all over. She tried not to squirm as she constantly tried to find the best position to sit in the captain`s chair. It did not help that she knew that Seven was working at the engineering console only a few feet behind the command chairs. Janeway felt her lover`s eyes on her derriere and the whole scenario played in her mind. Chakotay looked at the captain for the upteenth time and finally decided to talk to her. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to smile. She stood up and went to the ready room and invited Seven to follow her.

 

IN THE READY ROOM

 _"Darling, what have you done to me? I cant`t get my mind off our, uh, activities last night. I usually have more restraint that this."_ Kathryn was leaning against her desk with arms across her chest. Seven was standing in front of her looking smug.

" _I simply made love to you in a new position we have never tried before and you liked it. I have many more i need to attempt, if you are agreeable."_ Janeway laughed self consciously at that.

 

_"Yes, i loved it, now please give me a kiss  which will sustain me until our duty shifts are done."_

 

Seven of Nine moved into position in front of the captain and cupped her face with both hands. Janeway believed that she was only going to get a tiny peck on her lips but the other woman started to kiss her sensuously and moaned. When Kathryn opened her mouth the young woman quickly started to kiss her long and deep it caused Kathryn`s legs turn into jelly. Then one of Seven`s hands traveled down Janeway`s torso, to the chest where it undid the command jacket`s zip fastener. Then it lifted up the blue gray under shirt and the bra. 

As they kissed deeply in the ready room, Kathryn wanted to stop her lover, that this was inappropriate, but the fingers now pinching and rolling her nipple deliciously caused her speech centre to malfunction. She could not speak but moan appreciatively. Finally the hand moved down to the elastic waist band and through her panties. 

Seven pushed her fingers down between Janeway`s legs which caused Kathryn to instinctively part her legs further to give more space for her lover to work her magic. She found the captain`s clit and manipulated it just the way Kathryn liked. In just a few seconds of intense kissing and clit abuse, Kathryn came in her lover`s hand. She fell back on her desk but not before Seven caught her to reduce the impact. Kathryn breathed heavily and smiled up at Seven.

 _"That was insubordination and you know it. I only asked for a....uhhhh!"_ Seven kissed her again deeply and helped her get dressed and look presentable. The ex drone went to the small bathroom. She took another test tube and placed Kathryn`s sample in it and washed her hands. She returned to stand in front of the captain`s desk and had her hands behind her back in her customary stance.

 _"Captain, thank you for you time. I will see you later."_ Kathryn only nodded at her astrometrics officer and smiled.

_"Dismissed."_

 

After Seven left Janeway ordered the environmental system in the ready room to recycle the air for two minutes to eliminate the smell of sex. It would not do if someone was to walk in and smell what she had been doing.

 

Janeway called for a senior officer`s meeting that afternoon where they agreed to land the ship for shore leave. B`Elanna thought it was a good idea as she would like to take a look at some hull modifications they made a few months previously. The crew was excited when Chakotay announced of shore leave. He prepared a duty roster so that people could take turns to go and relax while maintaining ship`s functioning. Seven of Nine and Harry Kim have been looking for a suitable M class planet to land the ship. They searched for two hours until they found three. they were all uninhabited by sentient life forms. There was liquid water, plant life, animals the size of gazelles, breathable air which constituted oxygen and nitrogen and some trace elements.

At lunch time Janeway decided to go to the mess hall to grab a bite.

_"Kathryn to Seven of Nine, respond?"_

_"Seven here, captain."_

_"Are you free to go for lunch in the mess hall?"_

_"I have a lunch date with someone but you are welcome to join us."_

_"Oh? Who?"_

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"Uh..not really..."_

_"It is Cells. Tal Celes will bring her to the mess hall from the class room on deck 15 and i am already here, waiting for them."_

_"Okay, i`ll see you both there. Janeway out."_

 

Seven thought Janeway sounded cute on the comm channel when she was jealous. Kathryn walked out of her office. Soon she walked into the lively mess hall. The crowd was particularly boisterous on this day because everyone had heard of shore leave. A sea of uniformed crew men and women lined up at the replicators and some stood in line waiting to be served by Neelix the chef. Janeway scanned through the crowded hall for her family, soon she spotted Seven and Cells seated at the back of the room. She walked up to them while stopping briefly to talk to the excited crew. Finally she reached Celes and her two girls as she fondly called Seven and Cells, and sat down.

 _"Catain Janenay! Sit!"_   The excited toddler said to her mother. Celes excused herself promising to pick the youngster up in forty minutes for the afternoon classes. Janeway watched Celes go. The young woman seemed genuinely happy to finally have found her calling. She liked to teach children and was in charge of the Voyager kids education which the crew called Voyager Academy. Janeway was about to go and replicate herself a cup of coffee when she heard the little girl speak.

 _"Catain Janenay,_ i _hungry."_

_"Do you want more shepherd`s pie?"_

_"No, i want milky from here."_ The baby touched Janeway`s chest to emphasize her point. Kathryn looked at her lover pleadingly for a way out. Seven shrugged her shoulders, raised an eye brow and sipped from her strawberry smoothie she got earlier on her way into the mess hall.

" _Baby, how about an ice cream?"_

 _"No, Mommy. Milky! Milky!"_ Seven noticed the changed designation. Her only reaction was a raised eye brow. She knew Kathryn was too busy to notice it yet.

 _"Okay, Baby come here."_ Janeway was determined to prove to herself that she will be the best mother and will not be embarrassed to feed her child wherever and whenever the child was hungry. She sat the baby in her lap and undid the command jacket zip fastener down. She then lifted the blue gray undershirt and the baby peeled of a section of the nursing bra out of the way and found her way to an engorged milk giving breast. Janeway sighed in relief as her breasts still produced copious amounts of milk and she still breastfed the girl who was a year old now. Janeway still wore nursing bras which were quite convenient and comfortable. Cells was hidden under the blue gray undershirt and did not seem to mind the noise around her. She giggled, moaned, smiled and touched her mother`s face with her free hand, grateful for being fed. A few moments later Janeway looked around. She saw crew busy doing their own things if they looked her way it was only to acknowledge her presence. She was relieved that her crew accepted her not only as a captain but also as a mother. Then it hit her. She looked at Seven.

" _What, captain?"_

 _"Did Cells just call_ _me Mommy?"_

_"She did."_

_"Really? I thought i was hearing things."_ Seven was treated to the most brilliant smile she had ever seen on her beautiful lover`s face. She felt full of love for her lover and child. She must marry this woman to make their family complete. She thought of the two test tubes with Janeway`s sample. She wanted another sub unit but was unsure Kathryn will agree to it. She would just have to use her ingenuity, her Borg efficiency and the Doctor`s expertise to sort things out. So she filed that information in her memory for later. From then on she will be throwing hints at having another child to Kathryn.

" _Imagine having another child calling you Mommy. It would be fulfilling, would it not, captain?"_ Seven said quietly causing Janeway to look up at her but she said nothing.

" _Could you get me a cup of coffee, please Darling?"_ So Seven drank her smoothie, Cells drank her Mommy`s milk and the captain sipped on her coffee. Soon Cells was done relieving her Mommy`s engorged breasts. She jumped off Janeway`s lap and went to climb on Mamma Seven`s lap.

" _Mamma, milky?"_

_"No, Baby. You have just eaten, have you not?"_

_"A wittle bit?"_ Both parents looked at their daughter incredulously.

" _She`s good..."_ Janeway said and sipped her coffee.

 _"At bargaining?"_ Seven said Janeway could sense laughter in the other mother`s voice.

" _Like her Mommy."_ Janeway feigned outrage at Seven then smiled. Soon Tal Celes arrived to pick the child up for classes and the mothers returned to their duties.

 

Another meeting was called to discuss and arrange an away team to go and investigate the planets. Janeway sat at the head of the table reminding everyone of away mission protocols. She still remembered, in embarrassment, that her own disregard for protocol resulted in Seven getting pregnant even though they ended up having a beautiful daughter. Things could have been worse. Her cheeks coloured at the memory. Seven, who was standing at the conference room`s large view screen, stopped explaining about life on the newly discovered M class planets and looked at the captain straight in the eye.

" _Sometimes breaking away mission protocols can have the sweetest results as i have discovered."_ Seven said in a soft voice which caused Janeway to pinch the bridge of her nose in embarrassment. She knew she was blushing but when she looked up at Seven she saw that the younger woman had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

" _Thanks, Honey."_ She mumbled under her breath. She knew only Seven and Tuvok heard her say those words while the others were laughing good naturedly at her.

" _Dismissed, before i change my mind and throw you all in the brig."_ The group hurried out to go to their duty stations on the bridge and elsewhere. Janeway waited for everybody to leave and pulled Seven back when she attempted to walk out past her.

" _Not you."_ She growled at her lover.

" _I am sorry, captain..."_

_"Are you?"_

_"Yes."_ Janeway`s eyes narrowed at her lover as if she was reading her mind then she let go of the arm and nodded her head.

" _Well, dismissed before i do something i`ll regret later. I`ll see you later."_

 _"Is that good or bad?"_ Seven wanted to know but the captain gave her an indulgent smile and walked out of the conference room. 

 

That evening in the Hansen-Janeway cabin the women were busy packing clothes and suitable hiking attire. Seven had made a go cart to run on solar panels which Mortimer Harren helped put together. Seven knew that the young man likes to weld things and make models of 21st century machines. He even had angle grinders, drills, sandpapers and hammers and nails. Nobody else knew this but B`Elanna had once found him in his quarters. He had cordoned off a section of it and turned it into a work shop of sorts. So Seven went to him for assistance where the young man readily agreed to help her. Seven agreed to not tell the captain on the non regulation modifications he made in his quarters.

" _Mommy, where uh we going?"_ The little girl asked Janeway.

" _Shore leave tomorrow morning, Little One. We are in the first group. The weather is going to be nice and we will go play in the lake and hike."_ Janeway said while Seven continued to pack everything. She left the go cart in the hangar bay she would pick it in the morning and beam it down when they were ready to leave the ship.

Soon Janeway sat on the couch topless to breastfeed the little girl. Cells drank enthusiastically and finally fell asleep. Kathryn went to lay her in her room on her little bed. She covered herself with a sheet and returned to the living area where Seven was looking at her as if she wanted to devour her whole. Kathryn sighed happily. She knew that they would have a bit of quality time now that their daughter was asleep.

Kathryn Janeway knew that one can have one`s cake and eat it too.

 

The following morning the Hansen-Janeway family walked out of their quarters and headed for the turbo lift to take them to the transporter room. It would be Cells first shore leave off the ship and to step on a planet`s solid ground. The little girl clung to her captain mother`s chest, never wanting to let go. Soon they were beamed near a tent and a car looking device which Mamma Seven had called a go cart. Seven went up to it and did a test drive while Janeway and Cells waited. Soon they drove around the flat terrain. They could hear other crew members, the out door lovers shouting and running in the distance. It was like little children let loose after some sort of restraining order, Janeway shook her head and smiled. Finally Seven took the foldable baby stroller and placed it on her shoulder. She placed Cells on the ground and let her play. The moment the little girl was placed down she started running around, picking up stones and throw them at a small tree.

 

Janeway was wearing a bright red dress with white spots on it. She bent down to lay the checkered blanket on the ground and activated the large parasol. Then she started to unpack the basket they brought with them. The gentle breeze lifted Kathryn`s dress up showing a bit of her thighs. Seven stood from a distance, behind Kathryn and checked her out. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a white button down blouse and hiking boots. The look was completed with a pair of dark shades and a long rimmed hat.

" _It`s lovely out here isn`t it, Darling?"_ Kathryn said as she continued with her task, completely oblivious of her lover watching her.

" _Yes, it is perfection."_ Seven said wondrously which caused Janeway to stop what she was doing and look back at her. She suspected they were not talking about the same thing.

 

THE END.

 


End file.
